Forever Love
by MagicFan97
Summary: Sequel to One More Chance. This fic is the wedding planning and the engagement party with many surprises! Hope you enjoy! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Forever Love_

Maggie and Victor was sitting in her kitchen planning their wedding.

"What about these?" Victor asked pointing at some pink roses in one of the books.

"Oh, they are beautiful! You have such good taste in flowers." Maggie said before sitting on Victor's lap.

"Why thank you Mrs. Horton, I think I have very good taste in women too." Victor said

"Thank you, I can't wait until we are married." Maggie gushed.

"Me either." Victor said then kissing Maggie, who was still on his lap.

"Where's it at? Let me see it!" Julie said barging in the door.

"See what?" Maggie asked.

"The ring, let me see the ring!" Julie said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Victor asked.

"Ciara told me." Julie said then Maggie showed her the ring.

"Oh, Maggie it is beautiful. I am so happy for you!" Julie said looking at the large Diamond ring.

"Thank you Julie. Victor can I talk to Julie alone please?"

"Sure, I will go check my E-Mail." Victor said.

"Julie will you be my Matron Of Honor?" Maggie asked.

"Oh...Of Course." Julie said before bursting into teas of joy.

"I think this calls for a celebration. Why don't you and Victor go to dinner with me and Doug."

"I don't want to intrude on your and Doug's evening." Maggie said.

"You won't be intruding. Besides Jennifer and Daniel are going too" Doug said walking in the back door.

"Well if you are sure, I will have to see if it is alright with Victor."

"See if what is aright with me?" Victor said walking back into the kitchen.

"Going to dinner with Doug and Julie?"

"Sounds good to me." Victor said.

"Okay meet us at Chez Rouge at 8:00." Doug said before he and Julie left.

"Okay bye, see you at 8:00." Maggie said.

"You know Victor we have couple hours before we have to get ready why don't we go upstairs and decide what to do with this spare time." Maggie said.

"You read my mind." Victor said carrying Maggie upstairs.

It was 8:00 and Maggie were just pulling in Chez Rouge.

"Here they come, everybody hide! Doug get the lights." Julie said right before Maggie and Victor came in.

"SURPRISE!" Half of Salem yelled as they walked in.

Later that evening.

"So were you surprised?" Julie asked.

"Yes, thanks for the party you shouldn't have done all this." Maggie said,

"I wasn't going to let my best friend/aunt go without an engagement party." Julie said.

"Thank you Julie."

"Your welcome. Love you."

"I love you too Julie." Maggie said.

Later that evening.

"Maggie, Victor sit down Doug and I have a surprise." Julie said.

"Come on in..." Julie said, then Melissa, Sarah, and Phillip walked in.

"Oh my God..." Maggie said almost speechless.

"Hi Mom." Melissa and Sarah said.

"Hi Dad." Phillip said.

"Hi." Maggie and Victor both said speechless.

"I am glad I was sitting down, cause I still think i am going to pass-out." Maggie said.

"Well don't just stand there and look at me come and give me a hug." Maggie said.

"Get over here." Victor said to Phillip.

Maggie and her daughters were talking about how happy they were for her when Julie interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have one more surprise for you. Put this on and see if you can identify this voice." Julie said handing Maggie a blindfold.

"Who would have thought you and Victor?" The mystery voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This fanfic was written before Marlena and John returned and I just never posted it. But this is how I would have had them to return. Also John likes Maggie and doesn't hate her.

"Oh, my god! It's Marlena!" Maggie gushed.

"Hi Maggie." Marlena said.

"What are you doing here? Where's John?" Maggie asked.

"He is with Brady he should be here any minute. But there's more." Marlena said before grabbing a microphone.

"Everyone! Melissa, Sarah, Phillip, John and I have something to announce. Maggie, Victor you might want to sit down. We are moving back to Salem...for good." Marlena said.

"What do you mean? Why? And why at the same time? Not that I am not excited, I am, but..." Maggie asked.

"We were talking and we decided that we all miss Salem and our families so much, that we needed to move back. So we decided to all move back at the same time." John explained.

"That's great. It's so good to have you all home; I have missed you so much!" Maggie said then hugging John, Marlena, Melissa, Sarah, and Phillip.

Later that night.

"Maggie, are you okay? You seem upset," Victor asked her while dancing.

"It's Bill. I know i shouldn't let him get to me but he does. He hasn't been acting like himself." Maggie said remembering her conversation with Bill.

"Oh, my god! That wasn't Bill. That was Gus, Vivian's assistant!" Maggie said realizing that Gus was disguised as Bill.

Sorry it was so short. I will try to update ASAP! Hope you enjoy. Please review!


End file.
